


Nothing to hide

by Evitia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, beruani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitia/pseuds/Evitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy day, forgotten textbook, girl who couldn't sleep and extremely awkward guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :) I hope you'd like my short Beruani (wish more people started shipping them) ... I promise I'll write more of them ;)  
> And here is my tumblr, just for case you like this: psychadelicannie.tumblr.com

It was foggy and usually grey January morning, Annie was looking from a bus window and listening to music, that no kid of her age listened to. She got off the bus and crossed the road without bothering to find changeover, barely avoiding car, whose driver was forced to brake quickly. The girl didn't even looked at that furious man and continued in her way to high main building of Trost high school.

She entered school hall and headed to her locker but accidentally bumped into someone muttering: "Sorry" 

"No... I... am sorry" she finally looked up at the person, he was much taller than she was, Bertholdt's cheeks were turning red and sweat was pouring down his forehead as she pierced him with her bright blue eyes. Without any other word she turned to her locker. She didn't know Berthold still had picture of her, crossing the road her hair fluttering in the wind, in his mind.

Later that day during geography Annie was sketching into her notebook and suddenly heard teacher saying: "Hoover where is your textbook? Sit with Miss Leonhardt, please." That nervous looking guy sat next to her and noticing that she was putting something into her bag. "And Miss Leonardt read the last column." While she was reading, Bertholdt was examining every little detail of her face, he noticed there were dark shadows under her eyes. _What are those from?_ He didn't even notice that she finished reading and the teacher returned to talk herself.

"Where is Reiner?" Annie asked, she knew he was staring at her again, but she had no intentions of drawing attention to the fact she knows about it.

"Uh... What?" said Bertholdt his mind was still busy with thinking about her.

"I asked you where is Reiner." she repeated her question like she didn't noticed anything.

"Oh ... I ... I think he is ill or something." boy's attention turned to pencil in his huge hands.

"I don't remember him being ill for long time." Annie was talking to her textbook.

"Yeah, it's unusual..." Bertholdt fought with urge to look at that girl next to him.

After this short conversation, they sat in awkward silence for a while, until he broke it with: "You look tired."

"Possibly," her tone was saying _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it_.

"Would you mind if I'll stay here for that damn double history period?" he tried to catch every little chance to be with her. _'Tell Annie how do you feel about her'_ Reiner's voice echoed in his head, it have been about two months from the moment Reiner told him, he knows about his crush. He was always telling Bertholdt to be strong and just do it, but _He can't understand how is it, to worry, that she wouldn't share my feelings, that she would send me to hell or laugh at me._

"Not at all." she let her eyes to met with his for short second and than turned and started talking with Mikasa.

After history had started Bertholdt finally realized how tired Annie must have been. No-one could blame her for laying on desk and closing her eyes after five minutes of teacher's monotone speech. _She's beautiful... Go to hell everyone who say that Christa looks like an angel, because Annie is one..._ He wanted to draw her but he couldn't draw, he wanted to write her a poem but he couldn't find rhymes. So the only thing he could do was burn this moment to his mind and keep this memory to treasure it forever.

When the period was nearly over he noticed that her notebook slipped from a table. He bent down to pick it up and accidentally opened it, he saw his own profile, it has been drawn by pencil and, as he thought, it was beautiful.

The bell rang shortly afterwards, he bend to stroke Annie's cheek whispering: "Annie wake up!"

She opened her eyes and she saw that notebook in his hand. She grabbed it and ran away from the classroom. Bertholdt ran after her and followed her to school grounds. There she stood crying in the snow.

"Annie come inside you'll catch cold!" he never thought he would see Annie in such pathetic state.

"I... I don't mind ... You have seen those haven't you?" her voice was broke.

Bertholdt ran for her to raise her into his arms.  _She is crying and don't even struggle how strange can this get?_

When they reached the hall he put her down and looked into her eyes, that were still wet from tears, he wiped them with a hem of his shirt. And then hugged her, to his great surprise she hugged him back. In his imaginations she always kicked him when he did a thing like that.

"Annie, we have to go." the girl was holding onto him like it was the only thing that could save her.

"But I don't want to!" she nearly whispered.

"If you don't wanna go by yourself I'm gonna carry you." little smile appeared on Bertholdt's face when they finally parted. Annie noticed that had completely forgotten to sweat for a moment.

"Annie?" he stopped her when they were about to enter the classroom (now he was sweating even more than usual) "um... would... would you mind if I walk you home?"

Annie met his green eyes, her nooks raised in a way that only those, who knew her well, could appreciate, on top of that she nodded quietly. Bertholdt nearly started dancing polka, along with his insides, as he was holding doors for her.


End file.
